The Ultimate Voltron ABO Collection
by charlotteXOyates
Summary: A collection of smutty Voltron one-shots that will each include A/B/O dynamics in some way, shape, or form.


Shiro didn't often talk about his time in Galra captivity, and Keith had never pestered him about it, but there had been times when Shiro sat him down to discuss what life was like as a Galra prisoner—apparently so that Keith could be prepared if anything ever happened to him.

The former captive described Galra prisons to be vile places, especially for a human like him. The more looked down upon your race was, the worse your prison cell was; not that any race was very high in the Galra's eyes other than themselves.

Keith had heard so many stories about how the prisons shut all light out until it became a blessing whenever the prison guards visited and opened the cell door, letting in light—and food. He'd heard about how uncomfortable the flooring could be, and how the cell could feel cramped even when it was completely empty. These had been his expectations when he got captured during a mission with the Blade of Marmora…

...he hadn't expected to wake up in his complete Blade uniform, chained to...a massive, lilac bed...in the middle of a massive, purplish-red room.

His first instinct was that he hadn't been caught by the Galra at all, and that there was some other form of trickery at work, but the sight of the Galra symbol engraved in the wall quickly sank that notion.

There was no time to think about why he was in such a deluxe prison cell; the only thing on his mind was _escape, escape, escape_.

Naturally, the chains were too sturdy around his wrists for him to move much other than simple twists of his body, and he couldn't do much with his free legs other than kick the bed like a child having a temper tantrum.

Plan B was to look for anything helpful in his surroundings, but this was easily the strangest prison cell he had ever seen. It had a massive (not to mention comfortable) bed in the center with Galra symbols carved into each wall, as if signifying importance. And yet, other than that, the room was as empty as he would expect from Shiro's descriptions, save for the lighting, which was also far more fanciful than he'd been expecting.

He briefly wished he had Pidge or Lance here with him—Pidge for obvious reasons, and Lance because, well, the guy probably had an expansive expertise on things like prison-escape movies, and Keith could definitely use one of those. He needed to get back to the Blades and team Voltron to rally to them Lotor's recent whereabouts. They'd been tracking him like wolves to deer, only for him to suddenly turn it around and capture them.

As if on cue, the door opened to reveal Lotor himself, white hair flowing behind him as he spotted and approached Keith's beside with a light stride, letting the door slam behind him.

Keith's hair immediately rose up until it was standing on end all over his body as he backed up as much as the cuffs would allow him to, glaring at his captor like a scorned animal.

Neither of them exchanged words as Lotor stopped beside the bed, sizing him up, and Keith returned the gesture through his glare.

When Lotor continued to just scan his body in silence, though, irritation won out over Keith, and he grumbled against his chains. "What do you want?" He knew there was no use in demanding to be set free.

Lotor's lips curled up into a smile, as if the fact that Keith spoke first pleased him. Keith couldn't have been any more disgusted.

"What do you _think_ I want?" The prince tossed back.

Between falling prey to an ambush, getting captured and separated from his fellow Blade members, and waking up in a mysteriously comfortable room, Keith was in no mood for Lotor's crypticness, growling and letting his teeth show.

"I don't give a flying fuck what you want." He silently thanked Lance for teaching him that term—man did it feel good cussing out such a smug face.

Unfortunately, Lotor's grin only widened at that as he got on the bed with Keith, crawling towards his chained body. "I didn't realize you were such a feisty one; that will only make this that much sweeter. The feistier ones always fall hardest."

Keith's eyes narrowed as he held his ground, face to face with Lotor. Cowering away wasn't an option—not in front of such a cocky-looking pretty boy like Lotor. He didn't relent as their noses ended up inches apart, staring into each other's souls through their eyes. He wasn't impressed, and most of all, he wasn't afraid…

...not until Lotor suddenly twisted his body around until he was on his stomach with his wrists still chained to the bedpost, straddling his back and holding his legs down so that they were free, but useless.

His heart finally spiked up several frequencies as he struggled pointlessly, growling and spitting curses at Lotor, and he was determined not to go down without a fight even if the Galra prince broke every bone in his body—

"It's perfect…" Lotor whispered in a husky voice that was much different than his previous one; and as if that wasn't confusing enough to snap Keith out of his train of thought, his hands reached down to grope Keith's ass in his palms, fingers struggling to wrap around the entire shape of his cheeks so he could squeeze his ass in its entirety.

"What are you doing?!" Keith gasped and somewhat yelped, desperately shaking his hips to try and free them from Lotor's disgusting hands, but that only got him a moan of approval from the prince, which sent a chaotic wave of heat washing through his face as he echoed his question in a panicked stammer. He had expected a struggle of blood and broken bones; he didn't know what was happening anymore as his body trembled without his consent.

"You don't even realize what you are…" A subdued growl leaked into the edge of Lotor's voice, sending a wave of heat through Keith's _entire_ body.

"Get your filthy hands off of—nng!" He had to clench his teeth in an unsuccessful attempt to muffle the embarrassing moan that fought to escape him as Lotor began rubbing his palms against his ass through the Blade suit.

"They really do design these things well. They're breathable, stylistic, revealing…"

Keith gritted his teeth, but refused to struggle since the movement of his hips only seemed to grant Lotor more satisfaction, and he knew Lotor was only touching him to humiliate him. Or at least, that's what he thought.

"I'm sure Kolivan will thank you for complimenting the suit once the Blades track you down," he threatened. "It'll be the last thing you ever—ah!"

A sound that didn't seem like his voice, didn't even seem human, jumped from his throat as the heat in his body spiked in intensity until he felt like the bottom half of his body was suddenly on fire.

His eyes were wide as he tried looking back over his shoulder, only to shove his face into the mattress at another spike of heat. His body temperature was steadily rising now, suit sticking to his skin with sweat until it was outlining his body even more than normal.

"W-what is…?" His breaths suddenly seemed to just flee from his lungs, leaving him panting with a jumbled brain.

"I knew I could smell it on you," Lotor mused, sliding his hand in between the crack of Keith's ass, and only now did he realize the increase in body temperature had been due to Lotor's fingers jamming against his hole, with just his suit in the way.

Keith's stomach dropped with disgust as he began struggling all over again, turning to hiss and glare at Lotor. "Get off! Stop touching me or else!"

"Or else what?" Lotor met his gaze with a smirk. "You can't do anything in chains. Still, your fiery attitude lends itself well to the situation. I would not wish you any other way…"

He lifted himself from his back, and for a moment, Keith thought he was actually going to be let up. Naturally, that sentiment didn't last long as Lotor was quick to dig his nails into the suit before tearing it to shreds against Keith's body.

The sudden bite of cool air to naked skin left Keith gasping, mostly because of how contrasting it was to his hot body. The prickling of his skin only spread as Lotor tore through the suit across his entire body until it just fell around him and he was completely revealed.

Suddenly, Keith was actually considering that Lotor intended to do a bit more than just humiliate him as the prince slapped his bare ass before caressing the cheeks all over again, sending vibrations tingling up Keith's spine in a manner that was much too pleasing given the situation.

"Guess they aren't the most durable though. Pity." Lotor tore the remains of the Marmora suit from beneath Keith's stomach on the bed and tossed them to the floor before settling his hands on his bare ass again. "On the contrary, these are made quite well. Galra tend to have a bit too much muscle, but your half human heritage has given you a good amount of fat and meat to balance it out." Lotor massaged the cheeks in his hand, immediately draining the initial shock from Keith until he remembered how to struggle against Lotor's embarrassing hold on him.

"Get off of me!" He was sure it was the hundredth time he'd said that at that point, but he didn't know what else to do as Lotor sat on his legs, stopping him from kicking them until he was just squirming feebly beneath the warmth of Lotor's palms groping his round ass.

Waking up to see the bed had been one thing, but now Keith was just at a complete loss. None of Shiro's stories prepared him for a situation like this, and he slowly felt despair beginning to creep in, accompanied only by shame at the way Lotor's thumb slipped by his hole teasingly.

Just when he thought things couldn't get worse, Lotor began unclothing himself quicker than Keith had ever imagined someone could unclothe themselves, his uniform falling to the floor around the bed alongside Keith's Marmora suit.

"That feels much better. My clothing was getting a little tight—I do hope you don't mind me ridding of it."

Keith's ears perked at that, and he made the foolish mistake of turning to look at Lotor in both disgust and confusion. Instead, his eyes and jaw ended up falling wide open at the sight of Lotor's massive cock. Bumpy ridges scaled the entire underbelly of the shaft, and the head was bulging like a balloon with too much water, much larger in proportion to the rest of the object, not that the length was particularly lacking in thickness, since it wasn't.

With every breath Lotor took his cock would sway, balls hanging low against his perineum, as if they were too heavy to carry. Heavy with Galra seed…

"You're staring," Lotor pointed out, meeting Keith with a grin when he looked up and then away in alarm.

More heat crawled to his face as he beat his head into the mattress frustratedly, trying to scold himself, but it was difficult for his clouded mind to do anything other than replay images of Lotor's massive cock, along with all its little intricacies…

 _What's wrong with me?_ He squeezed his eyes shut, sweat doubling all across his body out of sheer frustration. _This is so messed up...what am I doing…?!_

"Why don't I just make this easier for you?" Lotor grabbed a fistful of Keith's hair, yanking his head up from the bed, and before he could gasp, he leaned forward and shoved his face into Lotor's neck.

Keith was a mixture of shock and wariness, but that quickly faded into curiosity as the scent of Lotor's neck began seeping into Keith's mouth and nostrils until he could taste the pheromones invading his senses.

Within just a few blinks, his eyes began dilating and draining of emotion, and his muscles eased up beneath Lotor as his face was shoved against the crook of his neck harder, forced to drown in the scent. He did everything in his power to resist inhaling it, to resist taking all of it in, but eventually the cloud of pheromones became too suffocating, too tempting. He let his nose rest against Lotor's neck and inhaled straight from his pheromone gland.

His body wasted no time in flaring up with a heat far more intense than anything from earlier, like a fire burning from the inside out, only the burn didn't hurt—it ached. It desired.

"What…?" His voice sounded even further from his own as he watched Lotor lean back, feeling down his ass until—

"Ohhh…!" Keith shivered as Lotor's fingers dipped in between his cheeks, and only then did he feel the absurd amount of wetness beginning to leak from his entrance and around his walls. He was too high to be concerned, though—only curious.

"Your body's natural response," Lotor said, and Keith briefly wondered if he was just talking out loud or answering a question that Keith couldn't remember asking. "Like I said earlier, I knew I could smell it on you. To think that you were just a small, deprived omega."

That word; _omega_. It sent delicious chills straight to his core, accompanied by a wave of heat as Lotor's fingers dipped inside his entrance more, spreading his cheeks apart and letting his slick flow out freely.

"That's right, just look at you. Leaking so much...your body must be recognizing its need for a nearby Alpha for the first time ever." He grinned and leaned over Keith's back to whisper in his ear. "Guess who that lucky Alpha is?" He rested his cock against Keith's backside, causing his body to twist as he let out a drawn out whine.

"Lotor…" He panted out, eyes widening before shutting again to focus on every detail of Lotor's cock that he could feel rubbing against his back—namely those ridges against the underbelly.

He had no idea what the terms 'Alpha' or 'omega' meant, and Lotor didn't seem keen on explaining, but it didn't matter; his hole leaked every time he heard Lotor say them, rushing his body with a heated thrill, and that was all that he cared about at the moment. His mind was quickly reducing to a shell of its former self.

"Call me 'Alpha'. Understood?" Lotor's teeth grazed his ear as Keith shivered beneath him.

The whimpers and moans echoing in his throat were almost impossible for him to describe as Lotor leaned back after getting him to nod. His fingers found their way to Keith's entrance again, this time slipping inside and spreading his slick along his walls, although it was hardly needed. His insides might as well have been melting with heat and liquid as juices leaked down his perineum, and if he looked back he would've been able to see the massive wet spot that he'd already created on the bed.

He didn't know when he'd decided spreading his legs was a good idea for Lotor, but he didn't care as he did it anyways, as if on instinct. This in turn helped his ass spread wider too, and with the coaxing of Lotor's fingers, he ended up leaking even more slick from his burning hole.

"You're leaking so much for your first time. This _is_ your first time with a proper Alpha, isn't it?"

Keith found it difficult to talk in between all his panting; the heat was rising in his body so heavily that his body was forced to release temperature in the form of heavy breaths. Lotor didn't seem to enjoy the delay though, slapping Keith's thigh.

"Answer me, omega!"

"...yes…" he whispered, eyes falling shut with shame as sweat dripped down his face. He was a complete virgin, having never had anybody touch him the way Lotor currently was. That was his excuse for why it felt so intoxicating; other than that, this was wrong on so many levels...

"Gorgeous...such an eager hole...would you like me to describe it to you?"

Keith buried his head into the bed again, wanting to just shut out the shame without having to shut out the stimulation as Lotor's thumb rubbed his rim in circles.

"It's bright red and gaping wide open so that I can get a good look inside at your walls—so tight and clamping down with wetness." He pressed his tongue to Keith's entrance, and immediately, Keith's body arched up in alarm.

"Oh fuck!" He gasped, tugging at the cuffs and writhing back against Lotor as the prince wasted no time in lending Keith more of his tongue. A breathy chant of "oh god" began spilling from Keith's mouth.

He felt impossibly dirty with Lotor's mouth pressed against his entrance, even dirtier than the time he'd masturbated in Shiro's room at the Garrison, but somehow, that only added to how hot his body felt as it bucked back into Lotor's sinful tongue.

"Someone's enjoying themselves," Lotor observed, tongue swiping over his lips to taste the excess juices before he went back to occupying himself by licking up Keith's leaks, leaving him a moaning mess.

He shoved his scorching face into the mattress harder and harder, desperate to just let his mind give in to the hazy lust so he wouldn't have to feel so humiliated. He was certain he wouldn't have a choice but to give in soon anyways as Lotor's tongue traveled deeper inside of him, stretching his walls apart and letting even more fluid escape his hole.

Then, a sudden burning sensation seized his core, like the stirring of a pot deep in his stomach, setting fire to his entire body as he moaned and whined, instantly catching Lotor's attention.

"Too much for you?" He teased, rubbing Keith's thigh, but he couldn't even respond to the sexy prince as the heat continued to rise in the pit of his stomach until it almost felt like it was bubbling.

"Oh shit...oh...I…" Keith rubbed his face against the mattress back and forth, eyes squeezed shut and brows furrowed as high-pitched squeaks escaped him. Then, all at once, the heat burst inside of him, and he cried out as a squirt of his juices shot from his hole in response to all the stimulation he'd been receiving.

Even Lotor was stunned at the sudden stream of fluids, staring at Keith's hole with ever growing lust as Keith did his best to hide his face in his chained hands.

"...that's enough," Lotor growled, breaths turning into grunts as he grabbed the sides of Keith's thighs.

Keith was still recovering from his sudden burst of fluids and heat, but his body couldn't help but react to Lotor's sudden shift in mood.

The prince rubbed his palm against Keith's itchy entrance, covering his hand in fluid for him to rub up and down his cock.

"Lotor...this…" Keith was conflicted over pleading for him to stop and giving in...in the end, he stayed silent as Lotor slapped his ass with one hand and spit on the other, combining it with his slick to rub over his ragged cock.

"What did I say? Call me 'Alpha'. Otherwise I won't touch you again, omega."

Keith's heart leapt in his throat, but he didn't know whether it was because Lotor's statement not to touch him was an offer or a threat. He didn't have time to figure his feelings out as Lotor climbed on top of him.

"Ready for your first breeding, omega?" Lotor gently slid the backs of his fingers down Keith's cheek. "I am. You will enjoy your time with a true Alpha."

The use of those terms continued to drive Keith's head into a daze. He believed Lotor wholeheartedly—he believed that he was going to enjoy every second of what was coming, even if he didn't want to.

Lotor mounted him completely, teasing his hole with his massive mushroom head of a cock. When he pushed past the entrance, Keith's walls practically shifted around the shape of his body in the wettest, most lewd sound Keith had ever heard; music to his ears.

Not even the bed could muffle Keith's moans as he rose his rump higher, eyes flickering between squeezing shut and straining wide open as he felt the ridges and bumps along the underside of Lotor's cock pushing into his hole, rubbing his walls in ways he never imagined possible.

"Oh god...Lotor…"

"I told you to call me 'Alpha'!" Lotor scolded, slapping his ass once more, only this time, Keith was overcome with a sudden compulsion to please him.

"Y-yes, Alpha!" The words almost seemed to be instinct as his walls slid open for Lotor, taking in his cock much easier than Keith had expected.

"It's like your body was made to take my cock," Lotor mused, voicing Keith's thoughts out loud as his hand wrapped around his torso, and he leaned over Keith's back to whisper in his ear. "You are a slutty omega through and through, I suppose."

That line shouldn't have made Keith's heart and cock jump as much as it did, but his brain was beyond the point of trying to comprehend his actions at this point as he crooned and gripped the bed for dear life. Lotor had entered him completely—and he honestly thought he could feel the bumps of Lotor's cock rubbing the very core of his stomach.

"Look at you...already drooling from both holes and opening wide for me...you're a slut even by omega standards."

Keith hadn't even noticed he was drooling, saliva trailing down his chin, but shame was suddenly the last thing on his mind as he pushed himself back against Lotor with impatience.

 _Act first, think later._

Instinct was very much taking the reins for his body, and it seemed to be the same with Lotor as he began pulling back, letting half of his cock leave Keith before shoving it in again.

His walls would part ways for Lotor's cock, as if in deference to it, but never failed to close together again every time he pulled out just so he could spread his ass all over again. It was bizarre having something so big sliding in and out of him, constantly stretching his walls, but it moved with relative ease due to the amount of slick he was leaking, and within no time, Lotor had begun to pick up the pace until his hips were thrusting against him.

Keith's heart was pounding in anticipation as Lotor's massive cock speared him again and again, but he didn't even sweat at the fact that his virginity was gone. All he cared about was the main event; the _real_ fucking. It seemed that was all Lotor cared about, too, obviously. That's why Keith was here, after all.

They were both just getting used to each other's sizes, but after a minute of slower thrusts, Lotor tightened his grip around Keith's torso and began to slam his cock forward with more force, sending vibrations of pleasure ringing through each of Keith's muscles.

Foreign sounds escaped him each time Lotor rammed forward, matching him with grunts as he fucked him with emphasized force over speed. The bumps along his cock scraped Keith's walls, and he was certain there would be permanent marks there as he cried out and let the overwhelming heat build up even more.

He was a shell of his former self beneath Lotor, eyes widening more and more as his ass rose only to be pounded into the mattress without mercy by Lotor. He was purposefully tearing Keith's hole to shreds without hitting his more sensitive spots, and the suspense of it kept him gasping and begging Lotor with soft whining sounds. Eventually, timed became an illusion, and all he could focus on was the sensation of Lotor's cock striking his insides again and again, melting him from the inside out.

His vision was red and blurry with heat as he fucked himself back on Lotor's cock with everything he had. It was like there was an itch deep inside of him—one he needed Lotor to hit for him. He didn't fully understand what was going on and he didn't care, he just needed Lotor to pound him, to make him feel good, to _fuck_ him.

"I can feel your impatience, omega. As I said, the feistier the better," Lotor taunted, grabbing a handful of Keith's hair and yanking on it, using it as leverage for his thrusts as the head of his fat cock finally rammed into that spot that Keith had been so desperately anticipating.

A sound so inhuman, so _omega_ , escaped Keith as his head launched itself back, and he just stared at the ceiling with wide eyes, walls clenching down around Lotor's cock with increased intensity as he fucked him and pulled his hair and gave his body everything he never knew he wanted until this moment.

Lotor was ruthless, most likely spurred on by his own lust as he hammered his cock into Keith's body like there was no tomorrow.

"Your sweet omega cunt is reshaping itself for its Alpha's dick...such a good omega!" He groaned, rewarding Keith by fucking and pulling his hair harder.

As fucked up as it was, the more forcefully Lotor handled Keith, the closer he got to climaxing as the heat began building up primarily in his lower regions.

"Loto—ah! A-alpha!" He corrected himself quickly in response to Lotor growling and purposefully missing his prostate. The word 'Alpha' began repeating in his head over and over again in an attempt to drill it in, so that he wouldn't make another mistake and in turn wouldn't upset Lotor. It didn't take long for the mental chant to reach his mouth, though, and suddenly he was screaming 'Alpha' with every thrust, much to Lotor's delight.

He only began pounding Keith even harder, growing right into his ear before sucking his neck.

 _Mark me._ Keith didn't even know where the thought came from, but suddenly the image of his neck defiled with Lotor's teeth marks was the most pleasant thing he could think of. _Mark me, mark me, mark me…!_

His chanting was becoming incoherent between all of the things he was begging Lotor to do to him, although he could've always been incoherent. Lotor was invading his nerves with such intense ecstasy that he would probably believe his entire life was an incoherent dream as the delicious abuse to his ass got him closer and closer to release. He wasn't long for this world...and Lotor knew it.

"Go on—cum." Lotor growled into his ear once more, arms back around his torso to support his body as he fucked Keith mercilessly. "Cum first, before your Alpha; that's what a good omega does. Don't you want to be a good omega for your Alpha?"

Keith had absolutely no clue what Lotor was talking about, but he did know that he agreed with him as he clawed at the bed and let the searing white pleasure wash over him, focusing solely on the feeling of the bumps on Lotor's cock tearing through his walls with each consecutive thrust.

His orgasm hit him, but the most significance it had was clenching his body even tighter around Lotor's massive cock, setting up his climax. After all, he was the Alpha; his cum was what mattered to Keith.

"Are you ready to get bred properly? To take an Alpha's load?"

Somehow, the word 'bred' resonated with Keith deep in his core, and even after his cock shot all across the bed sheet, his arousal spiked higher as Lotor grunted and bit down on his neck and grinded his cock into him with a desperation that Keith had never witnessed before; a desperation to breed him.

Words could no longer express their primal desire as Keith spread his legs wider and gave himself up completely to Lotor, if he hadn't already. The moment those teeth sunk into his skin was like a flash of electricity in his atoms.

Nothing in his life would ever grant him the same level of euphoria as the moment Lotor's cock exploded, buckets of Alpha Galra cum spilling into the deepest depths of his body and quickly filling him up with heat—physical heat.

The bumps along his cock almost seemed to expand or pulse as he came, tainting Keith's insides with his mark and bringing the omega to a second consecutive orgasm.

By the time Keith finished his second climax, his body was almost too numb with pleasure to feel anything, but he wasn't allowed to collapse just yet. He was like a juicy slice of meat on a kabob stick, with that stick being Lotor's cock, keeping his body pierced.

"Most impressive for your first time...god omega...quite the exemplary performance…" Lotor was muttering quite a few praises as he caressed Keith's chin, allowing his cock to plug his hole and keep them connected for a few minutes.

As the pleasure began dying down, exhaustion took over his body, and just as he'd wanted to do nothing but fuck just minutes earlier, now he wanted to do nothing but sleep. Lotor granted him that wish, pulling out and dropping his torso so he could collapse on the bed.

"Full...Alpha…" The word almost seemed to be engraved in him for the time being as his eyes fluttered shut. His body was unable to maintain consciousness any longer; nobody would be able to stay awake for long after such a rough fucking from Lotor. Or rather, a rough _breeding_.

Lotor allowed him to rest himself, nibbling his ear and whispering to him in his last waking seconds. "You're mine now. You've become my omega, and I your Alpha. No rescue mission will ever be enough to truly rescue you now."

Alpha...omega...Keith still didn't fully understand any of it, and he didn't understand what Lotor was implying.

If it was anything like what had just happened, though...Keith probably wouldn't be too upset.


End file.
